


Утэна

by Asya_Rorschach



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena





	Утэна

1.  
я тебя нашла, но можешь не обольщаться,  
наша правда — не то, в чём мне бы хотелось рыться.  
уходи, в моих планах не было защищать тебя.  
оставайся, я буду твоим благородным рыцарем.

ну-ка, поглядим-ка, что там от страха вертится,  
чувствует, что что-то этакое намечается?  
это сердце моё, моё огромное сердце  
на сегодня послужит ножнами для меча.

2.  
преклоняюсь пред тем, что и кормит меня и поит —  
это розовый запах неясной моей судьбы,  
это пустота, о которой однажды вспомнив,  
ничего не найду, что поможет её забыть.

это тёмные руки твои, что меня ласкают,  
тают, тают, едва я пытаюсь тебя обнять,  
это принц явился на белом коне из сказки,  
специально заботливо созданной для меня,

это кто-то додумался, вот уж ума палата,  
вместе с розой дарить розарии целиком.

это жалкое сердце моё за смешную плату  
загорается вместе с хранящим его цветком.


End file.
